AFRODISIACO
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: yuki ve un aviso que le llama la atención.. funcionara su plan? (bueno este esta corregido disculpenme por los problemas del anterior)


CAPITULO 1  
  
Yuki iba caminando por la calle (por supuesto que con lentes negros para que nadie lo reconociera, se detuvo al ver un letrero que decía  
  
"ESTA CANSADO (A) DE SIEMPRE TOMAR LA INICIATIVA A LA HORA DE IR A LA CAMA? NO LE GUATRIA QUE SU PAREJA TOME LAS RIENDAS? CON ESTE INCREÍBLE AFRODISÍACO LO LOGRARA HACE QUE HASTA LA PERSONA MÁS TIMIDAD SE VUELVA UNA COMPLETA FIERA COMPRUÉBELO O LE DEVOLVEMOS EL DINERO"  
  
Yuki: MmMm no es mala idea yo siempre soy el que tomo la iniciativa shu es demasiado tímido cuando se trata de hacer el amor, siempre deja que yo haga todo, es muy inocente bueno que no será mala idea que lo compre (entra a la farmacia) Joven: si señor que se le ofrece? Yuki: (en voz baja) quisiera ese afrodisíaco que dice en el cartel Joven: (el joven entiende de que se trata) ok señor altiro se lo traigo (lo va a buscar y se lo pasa) Yuki: gracias Joven: pero recuerde tan sólo una y en la noche Yuki: ok (paga y se va)  
  
De camino a su casa  
  
Yuki: ahora que hago como se lo daré, si no quiere tomárselo, mMm ah ya sé, se lo daré en la cena sin que él lo note (sonríe al imaginar que es lo que hará shuichi al tomar la pastilla miles de ideas empiezan a rondar por su mente todas triples x )  
  
Por mientras shu esta en su casa  
  
Shu: yuki se esta demorando mucho Yuki: ya, ya mejor iré a preparar la cena Shu: eh? Lo harás tú? Pensé que yo la haría Yuki: no te preocupes que yo la haré, tú por mientras limpia un poco la casa Shu: hai (se va) Yuki: (en la cocina) bueno a poner en marcha mi plan (empieza a cocinar 1 hora después) bueno ya esta lista ahora tan sólo me falta ponerle al plato se shu la pastilla (la coloca y la tapa con comida) ya shu esta lista la cena Shu: hai ya voy yuki (entra al comedor) mmmmm huele rico yuki Yuki: no huelas tanto y come (sonríe pronto vería o más bien sentiría si en verdad esa pastilla hacia lo que decía) Shu: gracias por la comida estuvo, delicioso yuki Yuki: no sientes nada raro shu? Shu: eh? Como que? Yuki: -no es demasiado pronto para que haga efecto- no, no nada ¬¬U  
  
Shu: oye yuki quisieras ver una peli conmigo es de terror y dicen que es muy buena Yuki: esta bien Shu: yatta!!! Vamos (se dirigen a la sala) Yuki: creo que me estafaron ¬¬ Shu: que te pasa yuki' Yuki: nada Shu: que bueno n_n -eh que me pasa me siento raro mMm tengo ganas de abrazar a yuki y besarlo aunque es normal, pero esta vez es diferente- ya va a empezar la peli yuki (le indica a yuki que se siente a su lado) Yuki: ah esta bien -que más remedio- Shu: (esta viendo la peli cuando se asusta y abraza a yuki) aaaaah Yuki: baka Shu: es que me asuste (abraza a yuki con más fuerza) -pero que me pasa necesito abrazar a yuki con más fuerza me siento extraño tengo calor- (empieza a deslizar su mano por la espalda de yuki y lo atrae hacia él) Yuki: eh? -parece que esta haciendo efecto por fin- shu que te pasa (intentando poner una mirada de confusión) Shu: etto yuki no sé, pero quiero (le da un beso a yuki un beso apasionado como si esos labios se fueran a escapar) Yuki: vamos a la habitación mejor shu Shu: hai (en el camino shu no se podía controlar besaba a yuki con desesperación, quería sentirlo, tocarlo, hacerlo suyo) -pero que me pasa no me puedo controlar aunque tampoco quiero- Yuki: (él estaba más que contento ante las caricias que shu le propinaba el anuncio no mentía su shu se estaba portando como una fiera hambrienta de placer) no te detengas shu Shu: (casi desesperadamente, pero con delicadeza empezó a desvestir a yuki y así mismo, necesitaba sentirlo) oh yuki quiero hacerte mío, te amo Yuki: (se sorprendió al oír esas palabras en verdad que eran buenas esas pastillas) vamos mi shu-chan Shu: (tiro a yuki en la cama y se posesiono en cima de él empezó a besarlo, a lamer su cuello, besar sus hombros, estaba fuera de sí él nunca había sido así siempre dejaba que yuki tomara la iniciativa, ya que él no se atrevía todavía era muy tímido para esas cosas) yuki te amo, deseo hacerte mío Yuki: aaaaaah shuichi sigue no te detengas (shu siguió complaciéndolo hasta el amanecer esa noche seria una noche inolvidable para yuki nunca se imagino que shu pudiera ser tan osado, claro shu lo había aprendido de él) Yuki: wuau shu estuviste excelente esta noche (mira a shu que esta descansando sobre él) Shu: en serio yuki? En verdad no sé que me paso Yuki: lo que te haya pasado espero que se repita mi shu-chan (le da un beso en los labios) -de eso me asegurare yo- (y los dos caen en un profundo sueño ese noche en verdad había sido increíble y los dos estaban exhaustos de tanta pasión desmedida, por parte de los dos en especial de shuichi) 


End file.
